The Donna Adventures of Paddington
Story In The Milano, Rocket, Donna and Groot getting a distress call from England, saying that the Prime Minister has been kidnapped and he can only be stopped by a girl, a groot and a raccoon. "So the email says that they're holding the prime minister hostage at an abandoned cinema called, "The Giantio"," Donna said. "Sounds like Dimentio" Rocket said. They arrived at an old theater with posters from 1960s films and a note, "I am Groot(Is this the place?)" Groot asked. "I think so," Donna answered. Then by a poster for the original Spy Me A River, they saw a familiar yellow alien and pink alien. "Trilly, Kirby, what are you 2 doing here?" Donna asked. "I'm glad that you asked that good question, we heard they're showing a movie that will be the newest sensation," Trilly answered. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo.(We heard a group of creepy looking men saying that they're making their own movie. " "So what brings you 2 to England?" Rocket asked. "Well, it's just Kirby, me and Lou. We figured that visiting London is the best thing to do. Don't mind Lou if you saw, she's taking a trip to the spa." Trilly explained. Inside the theater, the door was closed by Brahl and Hafnut dressed as ushers. By a theater opening, Taserface appeared while he and the rest of the Ravagers dressed as ushers. "Taserface!" Donna shouted, "What do you want" "We need someone to test out our very own movie, "Ratingston." Ravager growled. "I say it would give us diseases!" Rocket insulted. "I am Groot(You can say that again.)" Groot laughed. "This shouldn't be so bad." Donna said, "But what do we do if we don't." "I guess will have to blow up The Millennium Falcon with dynamite," Retch answered. Donna was shocked, they decided to do it to save the Falcon. "But first a little ditty." Taserface said, "Hit it, boys." Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom came out and performed. "In the not to distant future, next Sunday A. D There was a girl named, "Donna" Not too different from you and me. She was a girl for adventure who does anything for pleasure She got a distress call that's out of sight. That's when a couple of Ravagers trapped her inside" Lord Hater sang. "We'll send her cheesy movies The worst we can find She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind." Taserface sang. "Now keep in mind Donna can't control where the movies begin and end. So she'll have to keep her sanity with the help of her alien friends. Alien rollcall Kirby Trilly Rocket Groot If you're wondering how she'll eat and breath and other science facts Just repeat to yourself it's just a show I should really just relax For Mystery Ravager Theater 3000." Lord Hater sang. "No worry about the eating" Donna said while eating some popcorn, "Your Watchdogs friends make the best popcorn." Rocket was eating some pizza, Groot was eating some candy, Trilly was enjoying a sundae and Kirby has a variety of snacks. Taserface and Hater was mad at them because they know their not suppose to give them snacks. They walked into the theater and sat down. Gef was running the projector, "Please enjoy the presentation of Paddington 1 and 2." he announced.Category:Stories set in England Category:Episodes